


Knights' Pain

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights' Pain

It should be noted that everyone that is in the class Knight is known to not cry, or to show deep sorrow. They are known to always been the one that people depend on when they are down. The Knight is supposed to be the loyal soldier that will use their aspect when they see fit. They are supposed to be emotionless, or at least have an act that hides their true emotions. This is how it goes with every Knight, and only someone other than the person themselves can see it.   
Dave’s face was its usual self when his red eyes fell onto his brother’s dead body. Davesprite is nowhere to be seen, most likely on Skaia, mourning over his brother’s death, even if Bro wasn’t exactly his brother. Back to Dave, he couldn’t move for a bit, as he just stared down at Bro’s motionless body. He couldn’t cry though, he really wanted too, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t quite understand why, but even as he stared at his bro’s dead body, it was impossible for him.   
We should all know how hot-tempered Karkat is all the time. Even after calming Gamzee and in fear, Karkat manages to yell like his usual self. It’s strange how Karkat can learn about the death of most of his friends, and still yell like usual. There isn’t even a hint of sadness or any depressing emotions at all in his voice. Like, imagine this, you are on the top of a building that your psycho friend forced you to do, and you see one friend stab the other one of your friends, after you encountered one friend that became a vampire and before that you accidently dropped your unconscious blind friend down a flight of stairs. Then you have to calm down your psychopathic friend, which is covered in blood and is hording bodies as if a collector or precious jewels. So many people would break down and cry after all that, but not our Karkat. Not our yelling friend of mutant candy red blood.   
In fact, Karkat has to hide his pain. He has to for everyone else. At least that’s what he thinks. What he doesn’t understand that even the toughest people need to cry every once and a while. Terezi cried, Gamzee cried, Kanaya cried, and Sollux has cried before, but Karkat hasn’t. He hasn’t cried yet, even though at times he really wants too. Even though he wants too, he doesn’t let himself cry. He doesn’t want to be seen as weak, when everyone would say he isn’t weak at all.   
It’s most likely not a coincident that both Dave and Karkat could cry when nearly everything came crashing down on them. It’s been shown that all Knights have this act that they put on, as if they want to hide something. Dave’s cool kid act, Karkat’s yelling angry act, and even Latula’s rad girl act. They all seem to have an act with them, hiding the emotions that bring painful things to them.  
This isn’t much of a story I know, and I wouldn’t be surprised if people called me out on it, but this was written by a Knight, so maybe you would listen. Being a Knight is a hard thing. It might seem cool and all to be able to use your aspect far more than other people in your aspect could, but it comes at a very heavy price. Most likely nearly as heavy as it is being a Seer or Mage of any aspect. Knights can’t really show emotions like sadness or depression at all. They have to hide those emotions from everyone, showing nothing but an act when things are going hard for you. I would have seriously been happy if I got like a Maid or Seer, but honestly, those don’t fit my personality. Both of my closest friends and I agree one what my class is, and it’s Knight.   
Now I expect you to simply read this last paragraph with hardly any thought in mind. It’s almost over, I promise. I won’t take much more of your time, but try not to be a Knight. It’s painful not to be able to cry when you really want too. You can go now, I won’t keep you any longer.


End file.
